Shades of Azure
by snow-maiden13
Summary: Miyu Kouzuki, the jobless girl of the century, enters the lonely life of Kanata Saionji, a rich guy who has a child and is in need of a babysitter. Miyu became Ruu's sitter and that started the ball rolling! Will she hate or love her new boss?
1. Miyu, Miyu

**Shades of Azure **

**シェイドス　オフ　アジュル**

_A guy's lonely life brightens as he encounters a girl who's unemployed… for the nth time around._

**Chapter One**: Miyu, Miyu

**--**

"PLEASE! I beg you!"

"No more pleases, Ms. Kouzuki. You're fired."

"But--"

_The door closed again. This time, I knew that I am doomed once more…_

Miyu Kouzuki, aged 21, realized her big mistake for waking up late everyday. This was her major problem since she was a senior high school student. She didn't want it either, and it can't be helped.

It is her nth time being fired. She got used to it; scanning a newspaper almost every week, scanning and scanning… getting fired… walking out of the office, scanning for a new job opportunity… and so the viscious cycle remains.

"...But then I know that something's missing in my life," She told herself, shrugging at her problems. Suddenly, her cellphone rang.

"Yes, hello?"

"Hey Miyu!" it was a cheerful girl's voice, making Miyu smile. "What's that sad tone all about? Fired again?"

Miyu's cheeks burned. "Yeah, I know, Ms. Whose-work-is-stable…." She muttered "What's up, Aya?"

"I think I have a job that suits you!" Aya exclaimed, really positive.

"You sure?"

"Yup. All you have to do is go here at our building… you know where it is, and afterwards… you'll fall in line."

"Well, that's simple, but… what kind job?"

"You're going to know as soon as you arrive here. So hurry up! Today is the last day." Aya ended. "See ya!"

"Okay. I'm going." She take the crossing and hurriedly went to the office of Aya. Aya has been Miyu's best friend since high school and she knows she won't tell a fake info on something.

**--**

"I'm sorry, next please."

"Hi, baby! I am gonna be your--" a girl began, but the cute little baby in front of her began to turn back.

"No, sorry… next!" a man called out, sighing at the 35-paged list of applicants who failed.

"… man, this is a tough job… and Ruu cannot find a perfect mom yet." Kurosu Santa muttered aloud. All the ladies suddenly yelled, and Santa looked around him. A crossed-armed guy was standing in front of him, frowning.

"What did you say?" he bickered. "What mom are you talking about? Continue your work, or else…"

"Okay, okay… thanks for that, best friend… next please!" Santa called.

"Hello cute darling… I'm Christine Hanakomachi… I'm sure you'll like me as…" she ended up staring at the guy instead of the baby. She almost fainted. The next one came in.

"Hello sir! I'm--"

"Next!" Santa murmured. "Mr. Saionji does not entertain sitters for him. Only for his son, I tell you. And Chris, you already have your work. Give others a chance."

"Wait--" Christine tried to explain.

"Santa, I want everything to be fixed by the end of the day. Make sure you found the right person." Saionji Kanata turned his back and proceeded to the elevator.

"Aye!" Santa answered gleefully, though exhausted.

Miyu stood at the tip of her toes, looking at the long line in front of her.

"Geez, this line might take forever!" Miyu cried "I wonder what job Aya is telling me. Is it something worth my time and energy?"

She looked around her. She noticed that lots of women who applied failed and walked slowly and sadly.

"… or can I pass this…"

Miyu noticed that the line suddenly minimized at that short span of time. Then, a cute little baby caught her attention. She smiled at the baby, and instantly, the baby smiled back at her.

Santa was quite surprised for it is the first time Ruu ever smiled during the 3 days of the search. He followed the little child's gaze, and it turned out to be at Miyu. Ruu continued to smile, pointing at Miyu.

"Oh, wow! What's a cute child doing here?" Miyu wondered.

"You! You!" Santa called on to Miyu, leaving his place. "Ms!"

Everyone looked at her. Miyu pointed out to herself. "ME?"

"Yes, you, who else?" Santa pulled her closer to the baby. The baby's expression turned so glad, smiling and almost jumping at the same time. Miyu patted the baby's head and faced Santa.

"Sir, what do you need?"

"What's your name?" Santa just asked her right away.

"Kouzuki. Kouzuki Miyu, sir."

"Ms. Kouzuki, you're hired!" Santa exclaimed, loud enough to be heard by everyone at the lobby. Miyu can't believe what's going on.

"Hired? For what? I haven't--" she tried to tell him, but Santa was just too happy to react about it. At last his job is done. At last, Ruu has chosen one, after 3 days of toil and hard work. Kanata will surely thank him… no, reward him. Maybe he can treat him somewhere… but Santa is so sure that it is really her.

"Hey Mr., I don't get the point of this." Miyu demanded. "What's really going on?"

A line of ladies who were somewhat sobbing came to her:

"Sad to say, the baby chose you!" one replied.

"Chose me?"

"You don't know why you're here?"

"Of course not, I'm just here to look for a job," Miyu answered them. "So tell me what this is all about. And what's the child got to do with my new job?"

"He is not just a mere child," The lady with a pink hair, who introduced herself as Christine, began. "That child is the only son of the cute and charming President of this company!"

"WHAT?"

Miyu remained confused. She tried to put all of the facts together. Child plus job equals…

"I'll be a baby-sitter!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Santa answered her.

Miyu looked at Ruu once more. _God, he's an extremely cute child! But I didn't go here for such a job! I didn't study college just to baby-sit… though I can say that I cannot resist him and I have no choice since I am jobless right now… hmn, should I go and accept the job?_

"Please!" Santa cried. "I would really appreciate if you choose to be Ruu's official sitter!"

"Mr.--"

"Santa, Santa Kurosu." He shaked hands with her. "Don't you know that you'll have a salary of about…" Santa took his calculator.

"100,000 yen a month? Mr. Saionji would be willing to give that money just to hire someone who will take care of his child!"

"Hundred thousand yen? Holy cow!" Miyu exclaimed, suddenly fainting to the ground. And someone had saved her from totally falling down…

**--**

Miyu woke up resting on a sofa. She looked around an unfamiliar scene, and to the three ladies fanning her.

"What the--" she exclaimed. When she looked at her right side, Mr. Kurosu was sitting beside a handsome man carrying the baby she saw a while ago. Then she remembered the offered money, and she came back to her senses.

"Ms. Kouzuki, right?" the handsome man asked. "I'm Saionji Kanata, and I'm the father of Ruu."

Miyu was crestfallen. _He's so cute, but he has a family already…_ she sighed and nodded.

"Santa told me that Ruu wants you to be his sitter." Kanata told her. "And I'm willing to pay 100,000 yen a month just for that service,"

"Wow!" Miyu exclaimed inside her. "Cool!"

Then she suddenly wondered. "Why do you have to conduct an extensive search for a simple baby-sitter?" she suddenly asked.

"It's Ruu's choice." Kanata answered immediately. "De does have the right to pick the one he wants to take care of him."

"How about... your wife?" Miyu asked.

Kanata shot her with a sudden glare, as if he does not want to talk about it. "She's gone."

"Oh…" Miyu began, and she just can't help but admire him. _Stupid mother of this kid! Why would she leave a handsome guy like Mr. Saionji?_

"If that is so, stop being so nosy. Take Ruu with you and Santa will take you to our house." He said, standing up. "After that, you can take your things to our house and move in. Santa will show your room. It will be on Ruu's room too."

"Um.. okay!" Miyu cheerfully answered. "Thank you!"

Kanata stared at her with his cool expression, "You have nothing to thank me of."

"Whatever!" Miyu said, carrying Ruu. The baby clinged to her as if there's no tomorrow (exaggerated). Kanata noticed that he really likes her.

Miyu stared at Ruu for a long time. _Poor kid, you sure are lonely without your mother and your father's busy working. But don't worry, I'll be by your side. I promise you that._

Thus, this begins Miyu's new job. We all hope that she doesn't get fired!

**--**

»**To be continued**


	2. Saionji Residence

**Shades of Azure**

_A guy's lonely life brightens as he encounters a girl who is unemployed… for the nth time around._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime; this is just written for fun.**

**Chapter Two: Saionji Residence**

**--**

"Well, here we are now…" Santa told Miyu as the driver brought down Miyu's baggage from the car. "This is Mr. Saionji's house."

"Does he live alone with Ruu?" Miyu asked, looking around the house.

She noticed that there is just few furniture and a few stuff at the living room. The house is large and spacious. There is a lot of room, but it really seems empty to Miyu. However, she recalled how rich Saionji Kanata is, being the president of his company.

"Well, honestly, yes." Santa answered her, looking at Miyu's reaction.

Miyu looked at him. "No maids at all?"

"No one else." Santa ended, looking at his watch. "Oops, I got to go, Ms. Kouzuki--"

"Just Miyu," she replied with a smile. Santa smiled back.

"Okay Miyu. By the way before I go, here's the spare key of the house." Santa told her. "Take care of little Ruu here,"

"Don't worry. I'll do my best!" she answered positively. _I wish I wouldn't be fired this time…_

"So long then," Santa waved his hand and went back to the car.

Miyu closed the door of the house. She looked at all corners of the house. It was big. She turned to the counters and found no picture frames. No family pictures, not pretty much decors. Miyu was puzzled.

"This house looks more of a bachelor's house to me," she said, looking at Ruu. The baby smiled at her.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Miyu replied, tousling Ruu's blonde hair. "You're a very good boy; I hope you remain this way."

The baby seemed to answer a 'yes' to her. "Do you know who your mom is?"

Miyu chuckled, "Nah, you cannot answer me, buddy…" she sat down on a sofa. She let Ruu sit down as well.

"Well I guess we would have all the time by ourselves."

She searched for the remote control of the TV. Miyu gets bored when she has nothing to do, and she found out that Ruu was sleeping already.

"Maybe I can do some cleaning here," she said. She finally found a place to dust, and a duster. She scanned the side tables, and found no family picture. She scanned the entire living room for the hopes of knowing who Ruu's mom is, but she found no evidence.

She concluded that apparently, Mr. Saionji was heartbroken and decided to put away everything that reminds him of Ruu's mom.

_Could it be… that she died already?_ She thought automatically. _Poor kid, really…_

Then why would he remain to be a single parent?

Miyu shook all of her thoughts away. Before she could proceed any longer, she heard some sound coming from upstairs… then she gulped, having this fear of strange noises…

"What was that?" she was curious about it, and she decided to check the rooms upstairs. "Oh no, could it be a… ghost!"

She stopped at the corridor, trying to locate the sound she surely heard. Then another sound came… this time, it sounded like footsteps approaching her.

"AHHHHH!" she yelled out aloud.

"Hey!" a voice followed. Miyu opened her tightly shut eyes and saw it was Kanata's handsome face. "What was that?"

**--**

"I'm positive! I heard something!" Miyu insisted, tugging Kanata's coat. "God! Your house gives me the creeps!"

"There's no one else here." Kanata assured her. "Why don't you take a seat downstairs and calm all of your nerves?"

She shook her head. "Don't leave me…"

He entered the door from where Miyu heard the suspicious sound. Miyu followed him as he showed her around. "This is just a mere room, Ms. Kouzuki." He remarked, looking at her. "Are you not old enough to stop believing in ghosts?"

Miyu was flushed. "Well, umm… I was just scared by the silence here…"

Dinner was over. An hour passed, and all Miyu can do was to stop and stare at the sleeping baby.

"I cannot sleep…" she muttered to herself. "the ghastly figures might be around somewhere… the soul of Mr. Saionji's dead wife still lingers here… and I have nothing to do about it…"

Her fingers trembled at the chilly night and on the silence hovering on the room. An hour passed once more, still, Miyu wasn't able to go to bed. She remained sleepily on the couch, silently looking at the ceiling. She covered herself with a thick blanket, curled at the corner of the couch. After a while, she heard 3 faint knocks on the door…

She gulped.

_What was that….?_

She bit her lip and shook her head. She shut her eyes completely, pretending she doesn't hear anything.

The knocking continued.

_I'm not hearing anything…_

'knock… knock… knock'

"Ms. Kouzuki?" it was certainly Kanata's voice. Miyu regained herself and she stood up, still with her blanket.

"Yeah?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Why are you covered with blanket?" Kanata was surely weirded by her.

Miyu looked at him straight, and with all honesty, she admitted how she feels.

"I can't sleep." She told him.

Kanata sighed, "It still has something to do with that room, right?"

"Well, yeah." She nodded.

Kanata took her hand. "C'mon, join me downstairs. Let's watch a movie together." He told her. "In that way, you might be able to sleep."

Miyu gladly walked with him. "Great. I love movies!" she said immediately.

**--**

Kanata and Miyu have been scanning his DVD rack for a while now. "I can't choose something we could watch," he said. "Hey, how about this?"

Miyu turned to him and to the DVD he was holding. She suddenly felt goosebumps. "Are you making fun of me? No way, that would make me more awake!"

Kanata suddenly laughed. "I was just joking."

Miyu was sweat dropped. _Okay, you were…_ she thought. As she continued to stare at him, she realized how handsome he really is. No wonder women fall in line just to be Ruu's baby sitter. She knew that she was one lucky girl and it was fate that led her to be fired.

_Change topic. This house is really spooky._

"Ms. Kouzuki?" Kanata asked her, finally noticing her long stare. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really!" she answered right away. "Just call me Miyu, Mr. Saionji. That's way too formal if you call me that way!"

"Sure," he replied. "Just call me Kanata then,"

"Right," Miyu said softly. A pretty red tint spread in her cheeks.

"I found it!" he suddenly exclaimed. "This movie made me sleep." He then inserted it into the DVD player. Miyu waited for the movie to begin. He didn't even bother to tell her the title. _Yeah right, let him be, Miyu._

"What the," Miyu muttered. _The Notebook? He buys DVD's like this! This is something melodramatic and…_

"… some girl gave that to me." Kanata murmured.

_I see…_ Miyu thought.

After a while, she finally got sleepy. Miyu lied down on the sofa, and she forgot how she feels about a while ago. Kanata watched her for a moment, until someone approached him.

"Wannya, you scared her. How many times have I told you to be discreet?"

**--**

»**To be continued**


	3. More Weird Happenings

**Shades of Azure**

_A guy's lonely life brightens as he encounters a girl who is unemployed… for the nth time around._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime; this is just written for fun.**

**Chapter Three: More weird happenings**

**-----------------------------------------**

"Wannya, let's talk." Kanata said in a low, moderate voice.

Kanata walked side by side with the one he called Wannya and they went to a room upstairs.

"I'm sorry, master Kanata. I though she's one of those annoying girls who are after you." Wannya, a cat and dog-like creature explained. "I am only protecting what's going to happen in the future."

"Yeah, I know that. Anyway, have any data?" Kanata asked. "Do you know Ruu's mother now?"

"Unfortunately," Wannya began "I only got info that she's blonde,"

Kanata was sweat-dropped. "Of course I know that, silly! If she were not blonde, Ruu's hair won't be blonde!"

"Sorry master, but I cannot go back to time without my time machine being fixed first!"

"Well, fix it immediately! We only have little time left." Kanata said. "And it is your fault why my son-to-be in the future came back to the past."

Wannya bowed his head. "I know it is my fault… but don't worry, I assure you that we will find Ruu's mother before the time comes."

"What happens if we do not?"

"In that case, Ruu won't be born in this world, and he will vanish in the future…" Wannya gulped. _My, I've created that big trouble!_

"We need to find her, by hook or by crook!" Kanata said, more determined than ever.

"What if you don't like her?"

"Silly, I should like her! If I do not, then why on earth did I marry her in the future?" Kanata answered philosophically.

"Whatever you say, master Kanata… I just hope you're right." Wannya ended, speaking of that to himself…

"Again, I'm so sorry master Kanata for causing you this futuristic problem…" he replied. "I know that the future must not dwell with the past. And babies must not travel back in time to the point when his father is still a bachelor…"

**-----------------------------------------**

The morning sun shone brightly as the roosters chorused their alarming voices. Miyu stretched her arms lazily and she noticed that she was lying on the sofa. At first, she was puzzled, but as she recalled what happened last night, she was certain of it. The movie really made her sleep, but what is surprisingly true is that she had a different feeling about Kanata. While he was with her, she felt secured, and all her worries flew away immediately. His exterior seems perfect, unwavering and cold… but deep inside she knows that he could be one caring person after all.

She tied the curtains and let the rays of the sun pass through the glass window. Then she hurriedly went on her way upstairs to see if her little master is awake already. She noticed something beside him. A furry cat and dog-like thing curled beside the child.

"I haven't seen this last night here…" she muttered, trying to move the thing away from Ruu. As she touched the "toy", she was surprised. It is warm. And it seems to breathe.

"What the---" she paused when suddenly….

"Good morning!" it was Kanata who greeted her cheerfully, quickly grabbing the toy away Ruu. "How was your sleep? Are you feeling fine now?"

"Y-yeah," Miyu answered. "Did you place that stuff toy next to Ruu last night? It was somewhat weird… I don't recall---"

"Yes, of course, I was the one who placed it there!" he answered immediately without letting her finish what she has to say. "Let's go downstairs and leave Ruu sleeping. By the way, what do you want us to have for breakfast?"

"Toasted bread would be fine," she answered, still weirded about the seemingly breathing toy.

"Never mind what you perceived. They say that not everything we experience is true." Kanata told her.

"You know, to tell you honestly, I am pretty weirded by your house…" she admitted.

Suddenly…

"Master Kanata---" Wannya slipped once more, catching Miyu's attention. She almost jumped in fear.

"W-what is that!" Miyu yelled frantically.

"Hey, Miyu, take it easy! This is… uh… a robot! Right! He's a robot from NASA!"

"NASA?" Miyu questioned, looking at every angle of Wannya. "But I haven't heard of any of this from my mom."

"Your mom?" Kanata was surprised that she told something about her family. "Why?"

"She's working at NASA with my dad." She muttered. She knew that she told him something he mustn't know about her. She'd kept this thing among her friends and told everyone that she's an orphan… and no one else knows her real life.

_Oh, great, wrong alibi…_ "Kanata thought. "Well… don't tell it to anyone but I asked them to create some special type of robot just to manage my house." Kanata dropped into a whisper. "And the reason why I asked them to is because---"

"What?" Miyu asked curiously, believing his lies.

"I… kinda forgot, sorry!" he suddenly ended, chuckling. "Now, Miyu, you've discovered a secret."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." She murmured.

"Anyway, since both of your parents are working abroad, why do you still work here at Japan?" Kanata managed to change the topic.

"It's a long story, Kanata." She said, and her eyes showing deep grief. Kanata decided not to go on and ask her, but instead, he picked up his portfolio and removed his apron. He took the keys from the drawer.

"I'm going now," he said. "say bye to Ruu for me,"

"Right. Take care," Miyu replied, following him outside the door, watching him leave.

**-----------------------------------------**

Miyu went back to the house and arranged the table. After she finished her chores, she cheerfully went upstairs to see if her cute little master had woke up. She doesn't understand her feelings about Ruu, but indeed, Miyu likes the child so much. She finds him cute enough and his father too…. Terribly cute.

_Will Kanata ever decide to get married again? _Miyu thought to herself. _Nah, stop those thoughts now Miyu. Proceed to your work._

"Good morning! Rise and shine, Ruu!" she greeted as she looked at Ruu's angelic face. _He really resembles his cute father,_

Ruu wasn't in the good mood right now. He was crying and what's worse is he's calling for his mother.

"Hush now, Ruu… it's so sad that up to this point you do not know the identity of your mom, nor I…" Miyu whispered, hugging the little child. "I just hope that someday, Kanata will be able to explain to you things… or better,"

She noticed that he stopped, "He finds your new mom and marries another woman." She ended. "There, there…"

Ruu smiled at her. And then he giggled. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he spoke up something…

"Mama!" he called.

Miyu was dead-dropped for a while. "what?"

"Mama!" Ruu repeated fervently.

"No, boy. I am not your mama. She's dead already… I mean, I do not know her nor you!" Miyu was flushed.

"Mama," Ruu repeated, this time, firmly and unyielding.

"I said I am not." Miyu ended.

Wannya, on the other hand was staring at Miyu and Ruu. He suddenly felt a jolt of electricity down his spine. (Does he have a spine? Who knows?)

"Could she be… Ruu's missing mother? The one that is blonde… and…"

**-----------------------------------------**

»**To be continued**


	4. Marry Me

**Shades of Azure**

**シェイドス　オフ　アジュル　　**

_A guy's lonely life brightens as he encounters a girl who is unemployed… for the nth time around._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime**

**Chapter Four: Marry Me**

**チャプター　四**

**-----------------------------------------**

_Miyu was dead-dropped for a while. "What?"_

_"Mama!" Ruu repeated fervently._

_"No, boy. I am not your mama. She's dead already… I mean, I do not know her nor you do!" Miyu was flushed._

_"Mama," Ruu repeated, this time, firmly and unyielding._

_"I said I am not." Miyu ended._

_Wannya, on the other hand was staring at Miyu and Ruu. He suddenly felt a jolt of electricity down his spine. (Does he have a spine? Who knows?)_

_"Could she be…? Ruu's missing mother. The one that is blonde… and…"_

**-----------------------------------------**

"How can I resort to that?"

Miyu carried the child downstairs. She pitied the sight of seeing a little baby looking for his mother. She couldn't wait until he grows up, for him to understand the situation. Besides, Miyu doesn't want to butt in to the life of Kanata Saionji. It is none of her business whether Ruu's mom had died or she just had gone away because her husband is more on his office than she is.

However, just as not to upset the child, she smiled at him. "Okay, buddy, I'll be your mom as long as I am your sitter, you got that?"

_I just hope you do not yell that 'Mama' to me when your real 'Papa' is around… he might accuse me of something…_

"I don't want him to fire me now that I am attached to you…," she said. _And to **him**__as well…_

"Time for breakfast!"

The doorbell rang.

"Who is there?"

**-----------------------------------------**

"Hi, I'm here to…" a pink haired girl looked at Miyu straightly." What are you doing at Kanata's house?"

"Errr… good morning, ma'am. I'm the care taker of Ruu here," she answered.

"Oh, I see… hello I am Christine Hanakomachi. I just arrived yesterday from France, and uh… I am your new neighbor. Nice to meet you, Ms---"

"I'm Miyu, Miyu Kouzuki."

"Hi Miyu. Where is Kanata?" Christine said, looking around the house.

"How do you know Mr. Saionji?" Miyu asked, looking at her face. Nothing seems to be alike between her and Ruu, so Miyu assumed that she couldn't be the mom of Ruu.

"We were classmates during our high school years."

"Oh, Ms. Christine, would you mind me making you a tea? Please sit down for a while. Mr. Saionji won't return till lunch, you see."

'Very well, Miyu. Can I call you that way? Honestly, it's awkward for me to include the title Ms." Christine said. "You can call me Chris as well."

"Sure thing." Miyu smiled at her and then she left for the kitchen.

Chris had a great time talking with Miyu about stuff like boys and trips. They sure have common interests in mind, and it can't be helped. Besides, Chris doesn't want to go home until Saionji Kanata arrives home.

"I'm glad he likes me a lot." Miyu smiled.

"His son, baby Ruu." Miyu answered her. "And his dad, Mr. Saionji is so kind."

"N-No… that's impossible. That is sooo impossible." She replied calmly.

"Why not?"

"Kanata is a well-known woman-hater during our high school days. He never had a girlfriend. And his little kid here hates women too. I tried to appease him once. Don't tell me you are the girl that Ruu liked?"

She nodded, but going back to the Kanata issue, "You're joking."

"Of course not!" Chris exclaimed, "I came back here all the way from France to know if he's changed that attitude!"

_What the hell?_ Miyu can't help but think. _Is Ruu's mom a real human being or did he just adopt him for his company since he isn't getting married at all?_

"Miyu?"

"H-Hai!" she answered aloud. "Is there anything wrong?"

"You seem to be out of yourself."

"It must be the shock about Mr. Saionji."

"Oh," Christine answered. "I just think that he liked you since Ruu liked you."

"Yes, that is… so TRUE!" Miyu can't help but tremble at the look Chris is showing: An angry look with a violet aura surrounding her and her face looking devilish and ready-to-kill.

"Please spare my life…" Miyu prayed.

"What's going on here? Miyu, are you there?"

**-----------------------------------------**

"Yes, sir!"

"Why… why are you…" Kanata looked at the girl at her back, smiling at him. Pink hair, long and curly, blue eyes… wide grin…

_Oh no._

"Kanata!" Chris greeted happily, running to him and hitting Miyu at the same time and then hugging the poor guy.

"Oh Kanata, how I've missed you!"

"Ah, get off me!" Kanata said bluntly. "You haven't told me you're coming."

"Oh c'mon," Chris said, "you always do not want that."

"Why will I like it? You're like a puppy." He told her frankly.

"Call me whatever you like but I won't refrain from doing so." She smiled at him once more.

"Oh great." He snorted, sighing. "What brings you here? Want anything from me?"

"Yes, and I am so glad to meet Miyu here." Chris pointed to the leaning girl Miyu.

"Yes, we've met." She simply muttered.

"That's great. At least Chris here has known my future wife." He said nonchalantly. As if it were normal sentences and words.

**----------**

"Your WHAT?"

"Future…" Miyu began, "WIFE?"

"WIFE?"

An enormous black and violet aura began to surround Chris.

"What the hell?" Miyu exclaimed. "I'm out of here, Saionji Kanata!"

**----------**

"NO. You're staying." He pulled her wrist and gave Miyu a long, searing romantic kiss on the lips.

**----------**

_What's going on around me? I feel… numb… am I dying?_

**----------**

"Oh Kanata! I can't believe you!"

"Please tell me it's not her!" Christ insisted.

**----------**

"Miyu! Wake up!" Kanata yelled, frantically shaking Miyu. "Miyu? Miyu?"

Miyu woke up with a blurred vision of Kanata on her side.

"Are you alright?"

_No, I am not!_ She felt like slapping Kanata for **_horribly_** kissing her in front of Chris. For breaking Christine's heart and for stealing her first kiss away…

"Why so sudden?" Miyu asked him, getting up. "And where's Chris?"

Kanata was blushing. "I sent her away."

"You're so cruel!"

"Why?"

"You broke her heart!"

"I did this for both our benefit."

"No way, you are so selfish!" Miyu yelled, practically blushing as well.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because of ANGER!" Miyu yelled again.

"Take it easy," Kanata tries to tranquilize her. "C'mon it's just a lip lock."

"A LIP LOCK? You call a kiss merely like that?"

"Don't act like a kid!"

"I'm not acting like a kid; you're the one who's doing that!"

"Why are you angry!"

"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" she cried out. "Waaaa!"

Kanata blushed. "So I gave you mine in turn…"

**----------**

_What did that bastard just said? I got his first kiss as a present? No way!_

**----------**

"Now we're okay. I got yours, I gave mine. What's the difference?"

"The difference is…" Miyu began. "Mine was more special than yours!"

"Oh, Miyu! This is insane! Why are we arguing over a kiss?"

"Because you're a bastard!"

**----------**

"What did she just call me?"

**----------**

"BASTARD!"

"Shut up! Or I'm gonna…"

"You're going to what?" she asked bravely. "Kill me? Do it if you can!"

He smirked at her. "You're sure?"

"W-wait…" Miyu began to feel uneasy with his smirk. "Hey, Mr. I was just joking…"

"NO, I am not."

"But I am!" she cried out desperately.

"Come closer!" Kanata said softly almost in a whisper as he inched closer to Miyu's pale face.

"Not another step there, Mr. Saionji, or I'll gonna scream!" Miyu threatened.

"C'mon Miyu, this won't hurt…"

"Argh!"

Kanata softly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, more gentler that a while ago. More romantic too.

_Why are you doing this?_ Her mind screams…

**----------**

"I do think she's cute," Kanata thought to himself.

**----------**

Miyu pulled away. "Please stop it."

"I need you to be my wife." He said flatly.

"Love is a necessity but forcing it will not do any good."

"Please Miyu, marry me." He pleaded…

Miyu tried not to look at his sincere brown eyes begging her to accept him. His emotions are stirring in his brown eyes, and the rejection from her makes it faster. Kanata can almost cry at that rate… and it's only up for Miyu to decide.

**----------**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**----------**

They both heard a loud wail of a baby. It's Ruu. And he's desperate for attention.

"I better go and check him out." She tried to change the topic.

"Miyu, marry me for Ruu instead." Kanata declared.

With that, Miyu's drop-dead on her tracks upstairs and swiped her head towards Kanata's direction.

_Marry me for Ruu instead…_

"What?" she asked him…

**-----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	5. To Pretend

**Shades of Azure**

**シェイドス　オフ　アジュル　　**

_A guy's lonely life brightens as he encounters a girl who is unemployed… for the nth time around._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime**

**Chapter Five: To Pretend**

**チャプター　五**

**-----------------------------------------**

_They both heard a loud wail of a baby. It's Ruu. And he's desperate for attention._

_"I better go and check him out." She tried to change the topic._

_"Miyu, marry me for Ruu instead." Kanata declared._

_With that, Miyu's drop-dead on her tracks upstairs and swiped her head towards Kanata's direction._

_Marry me for Ruu instead…_

_"What?" she asked him…_

**-----------------------------------------**

"Don't include Ruu in the picture." Miyu replied. "He's just a baby. And he has nothing to do with us."

"Nothing? Why nothing? Isn't Ruu my only son and heir? Or you want us to create a new baby?" he joked.

"Argh! I hate your guts, Kanata Saionji!" Miyu exclaimed and left Kanata who is almost rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hey wait, sweetheart! I have to give you something!"

**-----------------------------------------**

"Hi Ruu! I'm so sorry… I'm really sorry I was late!"

The baby stopped crying. "Mama!"

Miyu immediately cupped the mouth of Ruu with her hand. "Shhhh… your dad doesn't know about it."

"I told you it is a secret."

"What's a secret?"

"Kanata!" Miyu exclaimed, carrying Ruu on her arms. "What's up? Need anything?"

"Your hand in marriage." He said frankly.

"Shut up." Miyu placed Ruu back on the crib.

Kanata suddenly grabbed her hand. Then he placed something on her right ring finger.

"What's that!" she exclaimed.

"A ring, are you blind?" Kanata said, and Miyu felt like blasting. "That's for our engagement. It's rushed that's why I didn't held a grand engagement party. Don't worry; you'll still have your bridal shower."

Miyu crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you that confident that I'll marry you?" she muttered, rolling her eyes. "that's bad. Overconfidence can kill, you know."

"Of course not! I just met you a few days ago and the idea of marriage having Chris around suddenly popped out of my mind," he answered honestly.

_That's it! Now back-out!_

"But now I have really decided to marry you even more." He continued, as he smiled at her.

_Bastard._

"…And this ring belongs to my mom…" he said softly, back to the solitaire Kanata she met on her first day of work…

"Oh, I'm sorry." Miyu muttered.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. She died when I was 3, for your information, that's why---"

"You hate women a lot." Miyu continued his sentence.

"Not a lot."

"A little."

"Not a little, but… just fine." He smiled at her, "if I hate women a lot, I would not want to marry you right?"

"Yup. And you won't have a son!" Miyu cried out. "Oh you're making me laugh!"

"I'm serious Miyu. I like you. And I want to marry you." Kanata said.

"But I---"

"You can learn to like me." Kanata said. "If you want, I'll make you laugh the whole day."

"Kanata, you don't have to do that." Miyu knew that he is desperate.

"Promise me as you wear that ring you'll marry me." He said.

"Kanata---"

"If you don't want to, return that to me within 3 days." He ended their conversation as he left Ruu's room.

**-----------------------------------------**

Wannya came out of Kanata's room. "Kanata, we need to talk. About that woman…"

"It will just be a deal until Chris goes away! Don't worry it's not much of a personal thing _yet_." He answered defensively.

"And Ruu called her Mama." Wannya added. "So how's that for a news?"

"What?" Kanata can't believe and accept that as an understatement. "Really? I mean, he really did?"

"Yes. I might say that her blonde hair might tell something."

"Woah. This is so cool!" Kanata exclaimed. "She's an angel."

**-----------**

"What was Kanata really thinking? Giving me a very personal thing with the memory of his dead mother?"

Miyu sighed for the nth time. "I can't let him down this time!"

"Oh that bastard dad of yours, he's really wise to make me in this hard situation,"

Miyu saw Ruu laugh. "Don't you agree with him my boy,"

She glanced once more on the ring. It looks really pretty, especially when it's on her hand…

**-----------**

The Next day:

"Miyu, why is Ruu calling you Mama? Are you preparing for our marriage? So you like me, huh?" Kanata suddenly told her out of the blue.

Miyu suddenly felt shivers in her body.

"Bast--- no! He called me mama first! And how did you---" she paused.

"Hey, security cams, sweetheart. I'm not a very sneaky person; you just got to know me better." Kanata said, pointing out to a camera over them.

"Fine, fine. Stop imagining that I like you a lot. And stop calling me sweetheart." She snorted.

"Why, don't you want me?" he suddenly asked.

She cannot respond to that question. Another half of her tells her that she really wants him.

_Of course, you idiot!_

"Wait. Are there cams in the bathroom?" Miyu curiously asked. "Are there?"

"Of course…" Kanata began slowly…

"What?"

He grinned at her like a nine-year-old kid.

"None! Are you insane? Why will I try to look in your body, I'll just have to see it myself at our _HONEYMOON_." He smirked next, like a seducing guy.

"What did you---" Miyu was really blushing. Suddenly, she threw a spoon towards Kanata.

Kanata felt something hard hit his head.

"Papa!" Ruu cried, giggling aloud suddenly. "Mama…"

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" Miyu ran to Kanata's side and looked at his bump. "That looks cute on you!"

"Shut up."

"I'm just being honest. C'mon let me get some ice." She said, leaving him behind. Afterwards she has a first-aid kit on her hand.

"You sure know this thing." He muttered.

"Of course, I always solve problems that I create." She said confidently.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yup. No matter how hard and painful it is, I try my best to solve every mess I do."

"Nice, you're a real sensible woman, I'm liking you more." Kanata said to her.

"Shut up and lie down." She said sarcastically.

"Okay madam." He answered seriously.

"Wha---" Miyu paused.

"Fine, fine, darling." He grinned.

Miyu pushed Kanata off her lap. "Try saying that again and you're dead."

"Okay…" Kanata smiled. "so you like 'darling' to be your pet name?"

"I'm not an animal!" she yelled, with eyes blazing like a hot burning coal.

"You can call me honey if you want." His tone seems to be joking.

"Alright, HONEY!" Miyu pushed the ice bag to Kanata's head strongly and it hurts a lot… a lot more than he expected.

"Stop it, darling!"

**-----------------------------------------**

"Oh great. Meeting at 10 AM." Kanata closed his organizer. "Dinner at 6 PM. Argh. I want to be free from this schedule!"

Miyu heard his screams. _He's totally a nut._

"Hey,"

"Hi, darling."

"Will you shut up? And what's that screaming all about?"

"It's nothing! I'm just a bit stressed out about today's schedule."

"You're a busy working guy yet you have time to play around with me."

"I told you, I like you a lot." Kanata murmured, getting closer to Miyu.

"Shut up." She hissed. She swiped her head around only to find Kanata a few inches closer to her. She almost jumped at the sudden closure she's getting from Kanata. Will it be a happy one?

_What was he thinking? Is he really a nut? On the other hand, is he just disguising as the sweet guy to make me marry him?_

"Hey," he said softly, looking straight at Miyu's emerald green eyes. "You know you look more beautiful if you shut your mouth for a moment just like this…"

"Kanata I…" she lifted her hand to show him the ring. "you see, I really---"

"It fits you perfectly."

"I am not complaining about the size, idiot." Miyu muttered. Kanata suddenly laughed, making Miyu blush.

"… What I am trying to tell you is that," Miyu began "I really want Ruu to be happy, and besides,"

She looked at Kanata directly, "I think you're a good father to him."

"What are you really trying to tell me?" he asked, knowing that she's just trying to arrive at a certain point.

"Uhm…" she was blushing now. "I---"

"Go on," Kanata prompted.

"I agree in marrying you!" she almost yelled. "isn't that enough for you to hear?"

"Very well said in a Miyu manner," Kanata said, "So when will the date be?"

Miyu shrugged and Kanata smiled at her. _I guess the wedding cannot be cancelled!_ Miyu thought nervously.

"In a few days you'll be Saionji Miyu. Doesn't it sound great?"

_That's the last name I'll never wanted to be!_ Miyu thought again.

"Oh well, I can't do anything against you now. It's all set, and… LET'S JUST GET MARRIED!" Miyu yelled.

Kanata was jaw-dropped. "Woah."

**-----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	6. A Compromise

**Shades of Azure**

**シェイドス　オフ　アジュル **

_A guy's lonely life brightens as he encounters a girl who is unemployed… for the nth time around._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Sorry for the VERY LONG DELAY! I know you've been waiting for this. A lot of you kept e-mailing me. Here it goes...  
**

**Chapter Six: **A Compromise

**-----------------------------------------**

_"Uhm…" she was blushing now. "I---"_

_"Go on," Kanata prompted._

_"I agree in marrying you!" she almost yelled. "isn't that enough for you to hear?"_

_"Very well said in a Miyu manner," Kanata said, "So when will the date be?"_

_Miyu shrugged and Kanata smiled at her. I guess the wedding cannot be cancelled! Miyu thought nervously._

_"In a few days you'll be Saionji Miyu. Doesn't it sound great?"_

_That's the last name I'll never wanted to be! Miyu thought again._

_"Oh well, I can't do anything against you now. It's all set, and… LET'S JUST GET MARRIED!" Miyu yelled._

_Kanata was jaw-dropped. "Woah."_

**-----------------------------------------**

Miyu tried to hide her nervousness. Kanata smirked, telling to himself to keep up with her game. Miyu looked at another direction, to avoid Kanata's pair of mesmerizing eyes.

"If you want to, we can get married right now." He said flatly.

"Shut the hell up, Mr. Saionji or I'll wring your neck and hang you upside-down." Miyu threatened him with glaring eyes.

"Can you just call me Kanata dear or something?" he chuckled, making Miyu more aggravated. "Oh sorry, I guess we just need to comply with wedding preparations first. In a month, we're getting married. That will be my deal since you agreed on it beforehand without knowing when."

Miyu looked at him intently. She cursed him for being so shrewd. He suddenly looks serious, and then vexing her at the same time. No one could really tell what Kanata thinks, but deep inside Miyu, she knows he's a guy beyond what his façade is.

Kanata can't help but feel utterly guilty about torturing Miyu emotionally. Her emotional outbursts seem to be that AGGRAVATED (yes, she truly is as mentioned earlier,) but he wants to make sure she's not at all regretting this. He might as well just get to know Miyu well before the wedding set after a month. He can also try his best to appear as the best man she could marry, try to be sweeter at least. Since she was the first girl he'll ever deal with these matters, he has no option at all.

Something just really makes him feel weird about himself. What is it about Miyu that makes him want to really get serious about her?

He shook his thoughts off as he packed his portfolio. Miyu watched him carefully. He can be at one moment, cranky and then the next he could be a serious, shrewd man.

_I just really can't understand this man,_ Miyu thought. "Well, as they say, silent water runs deep," she uttered to herself.

Kanata had already finished his packing, and after he took his portfolio by the hand, he looked at Miyu for a while and grinned.

"Bye, my darling." And he suddenly kissed her cheek.

Miyu's face suddenly turned red. "Argh! That's the last straw, Kanata!" she yelled, practically hitting him with her hand. Kanata prevented her hand as he was leaving and saw the ring on her finger. He paused for a moment, and gazed at Miyu.

"This is just perfect for you, my dear."

Miyu stopped for a while and looked at his serious brown eyes.

"Stop playing with me Kanata." She said sarcastically.

"I wasn't. After all, I was serious when I asked you to marry me."

"You don't seem serious at all." She honestly answered.

"I'll make you happy, don't worry. I'll give you anything you need." He replied. "By the way, I'll pick you up this afternoon. I'll leave Ruu with Santa. We'll go out and try to make wedding preparations."

"Go ahead on whatever you plan," Miyu said. She looked back. "... I still have three days to return you this ring, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes. If you do not want to make my son happy,"

Miyu sighed, and left his room. Kanata left as well, and he headed for his office.

"See you later, Miyu" Kanata said as he drove off to work.

Miyu sighed. _Oh god, what do you want me to do now? First, you made me ran from home; next, you want me to marry this man… didn't you know that I ran from home to escape marriage?_

Suddenly she felt as if she were fooling herself. Yes, she liked the thought of marrying Kanata, for crying out loud.

**-----------------------------------------**

Kanata smiled to himself before the meeting adjourns. He suddenly called everyone's attention.

"I have something to announce to all of you," he said.

Everyone silenced inside the meeting hall. Even the janitors who were present and ready to clean the area up stopped moving.

"I guess it's time for me to enjoy myself and take a long vacation," he began, making everyone dumbfounded.

"… I do not intend to vacate the seat as the director of this company, but I intend to get married this coming month."

"WOAH!" everyone exclaimed, making them suddenly clap their hands.

Kanata suddenly showed some colors rising on his cheeks. "This… was not actually in my plan, but… Ruu's mother returned and I won't let her go. Not anymore, now that she's ready to be part of my life once more."

"Thank the Lord in heaven!" Santa exclaimed, practically making everyone yell in unison.

Kanata smiled. That made everyone felt like dreaming again. For the first time in his life, he smiled. It really is a miracle. What a change,

"It really is a woman who makes up a man," Kanata muttered to himself in amazement.

"I guess it's really time for Director Saionji to be happy,"

"Yeah, right," another employee agreed. "It is now his chance to be back with his child's mom again."

**-----------------------------------------**

Miyu wanted to lament. On the second thought, she has no reason to do so. She's getting married. Marriage is the thing she had sworn not to be in yet. Now what is this thing she got into?

_Kanata Saionji is someone sought after by lots of women. To top it all, he's just a rich guy without a woman in his life._

A woman.

Ruu.

Ruu's mother.

"Right," Miyu sighed, thinking that there are still a lot of things Kanata hadn't cleared.

Miyu decided to check on Ruu. He's such a cute kid. She can't help but love him, and he has been good to Miyu since the day they first met. Now Miyu can't help but stare at Ruu for a long time.

"There are lots of things Kanata and I haven't discussed, mostly about us." She began to talk to Ruu, "We came from different lifestyles. Your father won't be so glad if he'll know what I really did before I came to be your sitter."

"...I am not yet ready to get married, I tried to avoid it."

Miyu stared at Ruu who is happily playing with his toys. "What am I gonna do? Am I stuck with your father? And how about the engagement I was avoiding before I met him?"

"I do not know his past either."

She tried to forget all the negative things behind. She just hugged Ruu tightly. "But if it is for you, I can't say no..."

**-----------------------------------------**

Kanata hurried to signing all the documents left in his office. He wanted to go out early as he promised Miyu earlier. So he called for his secretary and Santa as well.

"Hey Santa, can I ask you another favor?" he said.

"What is it again? Did Ruu want another sitter again?" Santa sighed "Oops, count me out."

"No, I would want you to baby sit Ruu for a while," Kanata answered "I'll be off early, cancel all my appointments."

"Yes sir," his secretary replied and left.

"You're the only person he wants besides Miyu."

"Ooh, wait a second, who's your fiancée?" Santa asked "you didn't mention this lucky girl!"

"It's Miyu."

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

**-----------------------------------------**

"We'll be back later," Kanata tapped Ruu's forehead. "be a good boy, Ruu. Don't make trouble with Santa."

The child chuckled. "See you later!" Santa bade. "Say bye-bye to your dad, Ruu!"

"Bye Ruu," Miyu said, smiling. And they left.

As soon as they are on the road, they weren't speaking to each other. Finally, Kanata opened up a topic.

"Have you eaten your lunch?"

"Not yet," she simply answered.

"Let's eat first. Then we'll go to the wedding planner."

Miyu nodded, sighing to herself. _I guess it's too late to back out. I'll just learn to love this person. He seems good, has a stable job unlike me, has sense of humor though he's sometimes annoying... I think I could possibly like him._

"Are you alright?" Kanata asked. "You seem to have fleeting thoughts."

"No, I'm fine, really." She smiled. "Let's order, I'm starving,"

As they were eating, Kanata suddenly said something. "You know, I can't really force you to marry me."

She stopped eating. _What? He's got a change of heart? So easy, huh..._

"... besides, you don't even know me personally and vice versa."

"Yeah, we just met a few days ago," Miyu agreed.

"But I honestly feel like I've been with you before." Kanata replied, making Miyu startled. "I am usually irritated with women, but I didn't feel that way with you."

"Really?" she replied nonchalantly "I guess you are changing now."

"I'm willing to tell you everything about me for you to know me, it will just take some time."

"I guess we really have to do that."

"So is the deal off?"

"No," Miyu smiled. "I'm beginning to like you, honestly."

"Great. Well, we can make a promise so that we'll be free in case we need to."

"What promise?" Miyu asked...

**-----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	7. Pinky Promise

**Shades of Azure**

**シェイドス　オフ　アジュル　　**

_A guy's lonely life brightens as he encounters a girl who is unemployed… for the nth time around._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime**

**Chapter Seven: **Pinky Promise

**-----------------------------------------**

_As they were eating, Kanata suddenly said something. "You know, I can't really force you to marry me."_

_She stopped eating. What? He's got a change of heart? So easy, huh..._

_"... besides, you don't even know me personally and vice versa."_

_"Yeah, we just met a few days ago," Miyu agreed._

_"But I honestly feel like I've been with you before." Kanata replied, making Miyu startled. "I am usually irritated with women, but I didn't feel that way with you."_

_"Really?" she replied nonchalantly "I guess you are changing now."_

_"I'm willing to tell you everything about me for you to know me, it will just take some time."_

_"I guess we really have to do that."_

_"So is the deal off?"_

_"No," Miyu smiled. "I'm beginning to like you, honestly."_

_"Great. Well, we can make a promise so that we'll be free in case we need to."_

_"What promise?" Miyu asked..._

**-----------------------------------------**

"In case we don't feel like staying together or we found someone we truly love, we should let go of each other. It means that the deal is off." Kanata replied.

"I don't want to take away your freedom, Miyu. There are lots of guys better than me out there." He continued with utmost care.

_I know it, he's really kind._ Miyu thought, smiling. "Okay. I fully understand."

"So stick out your pinky finger then," he said seriously.

Miyu chuckled, "Do we have to be so childish?"

"This indicates agreement, you know."

"Alright," she agreed. Afterwards, Miyu laughed.

"What's wrong?" Kanata asked.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I will be enjoying the time we'll be together." She smiled at him. "Let's continue eating. We have lots of stuff to arrange later."

"Right." Kanata said as he proceeds to his food. "Anyway, what shall we do first?"

**-----------------------------------------**

Miyu and Kanata slowly entered a wedding boutique. Miyu was amazed by the different wedding dresses.

"Wow, unreal!" she exclaimed like a little girl. Kanata suddenly moved closer to her, bracing his left arm around her.

"So you've dreamed of these fancy wedding dresses as a child then." Kanata whispered.

Miyu blushed. "No way, Kanata. I was just mesmerized by the beautiful designs, that's all."

"No, you weren't. I can see the twinkle in your eyes." He grinned. "pick anything and I'll buy it for you."­­­

"Fine," she said. Then Miyu approached the sales lady. "excuse me miss, which one here is the _most expensive_?"

"Here are the dresses madam." The lady said.

Kanata simply shrugged. And he followed them. As soon as Miyu fit the gown, Kanata was more deeply attached to this girl.

"I guess I'll never regret anything at all, Miyu." He told her softly. "I think I really like you now..."

"Stop kidding, Kanata!" Miyu said, "Come on and pay this. I don't trust Santa can take care of Ruu better than his future mom,"

Kanata smiled. "I wasn't joking." He took out his credit card from his wallet.

"Okay then," Miyu agreed. "Shall we?"

"Yes, my dear."

**-----------------------------------------**

The planning was fast-paced that the wedding will be in three weeks. The whole thing is already wrapped up. Miyu suddenly remembered about her mom and dad.

"I guess I must not hide anything from Kanata," she replied. "He needs to know my past,"

So she went to Kanata's room that night.

"Kanata, are you there?"

Miyu entered his room and a nice smell of his perfume filled the air. He has just taken his shower.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Let's talk it out on dinner, we're going out." He simply said. "And we'll bring Ruu along."

"Okay, I better get us ready then." Miyu said.

After a while, Miyu dressed herself and Ruu properly. Hey headed for a fine dining restaurant, and families are gathered there.

The woman who owns the place came to Kanata. "So you finally brought along your wife, eh?" she said to him. "Irasshaimase,"

"Hai..." Kanata replied shyly. "She's Miyu. And she's not my wife---"

"I'm his fiancée. Nice to meet you!" Miyu said politely. She bowed down afterwards.

"Wow, so you're getting married. Best wishes, then!"

"Thanks." They both said and they were led to a table.

"This place is nice and cozy," Miyu said in a gentle manner. "I bet you and Ruu often go here."

"Yeah. We always ate dinner here." He said as he flipped on the menu. "Ruu's favorite is their special kiddie meal here,"

He pointed out at the menu to Miyu and nodded.

"Oh, so you're a very leisurely father then. You still have time for him,"

"Of course." He said as patted Ruu's head. "He's my only treasure."

"That's touching," Miyu said. "So what can I order here..."

"Anyway, what are you going to tell me?" Kanata suddenly asked.

"It's about me," Miyu said. "You see, I didn't really need a job after all those subsequent firing."

"What?"

"I... actually ran away from home."

"You're joking." Kanata said. Miyu just shook her head,

"I really did rebel with my parents. I was trying to escape a fixed marriage. Kanata, I was once destined to get married. That was about 2 years ago."

"You didn't---"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't that honest. You see, I just knew you a few days, and..."

_I've fallen for you..._ her mind wanted her to speak out.

"I... I want to be Ruu's mom."

"I see..." Kanata suddenly became serious. "So you married me to escape, right? I guess we both have our specific reason. This will make our marriage really profitable for both of us."

"It's not that, Kanata. You're a nice guy. So I better marry you than someone I never knew." Miyu admitted.

"Really," he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah,"

He smiled at her gratefully. "I'm glad that's the way you look at me."

"Of course," she was quite blushing. "Let's order now."

**-----------------------------------------**

After they ate dinner, they went to a theme park. There is a fireworks display there every 7 in the evening.

"Ruu seems to like it so much," Miyu said as she held the happy child. "I wish he'd smile more often like this,"

"He surely will, as long as you marry me, right?"

Miyu hit him on the head. "Baka! You don't have to reiterate that okay?"

"Sure, my dear." He said, grinning foolishly.

"Nah, what should I call you then?" Miyu asked.

"I guess darling sounds nice,"

"That's so corny..."

"Then what should it be?"

"Kanata would just be fine," Miyu said.

"No way."

"Why not? You want me to call you stupid or something?"

He inched closer to her, and the distance between their faces is too small.

"No. I don't want it."

Miyu flinched. "K-Kanata... I---"

"Shh..." he whispered, getting closer to her. "you won't mind, do you?"

He suddenly kissed her lips once again. Miyu blushed instantly.

"Wha---"

"Thank you Miyu. Thanks for everything. I'll be a good husband, I promise." He said.

"Yes, you should be." Miyu said, looking at Ruu who is just smiling at them. "Then we'll all be happy."

"We will."

_God, I am really grateful in meeting this guy. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me..._ Miyu smiled contentedly as she gazed at the beautifully-lit fireworks.

"This will be a long night..." she whispered in the air.

**-----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	8. Kanata's Family

**Shades of Azure**

**シェイドス　オフ　アジュル **

_A guy's lonely life brightens as he encounters a girl who is unemployed… for the nth time around._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime**

**Chapter Eight: **Kanata's Family

**-----------------------------------------**

_"Shh..." he whispered, getting closer to her. "You won't mind, do you?"_

_He suddenly kissed her lips once again. Miyu blushed instantly._

_"Wha---"_

_"Thank you Miyu. Thanks for everything. I'll be a good husband, I promise." He said._

_"Yes, you should be." Miyu said, looking at Ruu who is just smiling at them. "Then we'll all be happy."_

_"We will."_

_God, I am really grateful in meeting this guy. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me... Miyu smiled contentedly as she gazed at the beautifully lit fireworks._

_"This will be a long night..." she whispered in the air._

**-----------------------------------------**

"Ah! Saionji-san!"

"Ohohoho..." an old man said. "How's it going here?"

"Omedetou, Saionji-san!" the man greeted the old man. "I heard your son's getting married!"

"Pardon?"

"Isn't your son the CEO Saionji Kanata? I saw on TV that he's getting married this weekend."

"Y-Yeah."

"He looked tall, and very good looking. How did you have such a handsome son when you're so short?"

Saionji Hoshou laughed. "He must've taken after his late mom..."

He left along with his colleagues. He came back to his office and saw a newspaper. The announcement of Kanata's wedding was there.

"That boy---"

**-----------------------------------------**

Miyu was at home, and she was doing her daily chores. Ruu was peacefully sleeping and she doesn't want to wake him up.

"He must be tired from last night,"

Miyu recalled what happened last night. She blushed at the thought of Kanata.

"Na na!! In a matter of days, we'll get married! And we could possibly do more that that!!!" she blushed more, and shook her head.

"...Miyu, don't think of such dirty thoughts!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Coming!!!"

She opened the door. "Who is it?"

"Is this Miss Miyu?" a man asked.

"Hai,"

**-----------------------------------------**

That afternoon, Kanata decided to go home earlier. He checked on Ruu first, and found out that he was only with Wannya.

"Wannya, where's Miyu?"

"I heard the doorbell rang, Kanata-sama, and then she's gone!"

"Miyu!" he called out, searching throughout his mansion. "Crap, this place is too big!"

He scratched his head and continued his walk around the house.

(Me: That's YOUR HOUSE, idiot!)

"Yo, Miyu?" he checked her room. "Not here as well..."

He just decided to call her.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ya, Miyu!" Kanata said. "Where on earth are you?"

"Ano... I'll be back later!" she said. "I am going somewhere. He said I'm going to Heiomachi."

"Heio? Why are you going there?"

"I'm going to your house!"

"My house?"

"Your line's so busy I didn't have time to call you," Miyu explained. "Do you know how many times I called?"

".. Okay, come in a hurry!" she hung up.

**-----------------------------------------**

They arrived at a large temple with beautiful scenery. Miyu was delighted to see Kanata's hometown.

"Wow..."

"I brought Kanata-sama's bride." The man said.

They entered the Temple's main hall. "Konnichiwa," a woman greeted, with an orange on top of her head. "Welcome! I'm Yamamura Mikan, Kanata's cousin..."

"Ooh! Are you the mangaka?" Miyu asked, with her green eyes dazzling.

"Hai!"

"Can I have your autograph? I have a wide collection of your shounen series!"

"Okay, later! Grandma wants to see you!"

"Grandma?" Miyu echoed, unaware of what's happening. _Oh no..._

They entered inside a large room. "Obaasan! Kanata's bride is here!"

"Konnichiwa."

"Is that how you greet an elderly?" the old woman said as she crossed her arms. "Young ladies nowadays have no manners anymore!"

"Eh?" Miyu asked, glancing at Mikan.

"You need to bow down," she whispered, reenacting what she has to do.

"Oh. Gomen nasai. Sou ka." Miyu bow as she was told. "Konnichiwa, Obaasan."

"How old are you?"

"21..."

"You're a year younger than Kanata." The old woman continued. "What do your parents do?"

Miyu looked down, with her head getting dizzy. _Oh my..._ "They... both passed away..."

The grandma was displeased. "When?"

"I was... in Middle School! Yeah!" Miyu said, as if she were counting years on her fingers.

"Then whom do you live with?"

"By myself..."

"By yourself?" Mikan asked. "Oh, how tough!"

"Hai..."

"What school did you graduate from?"

"Todai. (Tokyo University)" she answered.

"Oh really," the old woman scoffed. "What is your job then?"

"A... baby sitte-- oh! No! A clerk, right!" she smiled. _Gomen nasai!_

"Is it true that you're living with Kanata already?"

Miyu bowed down apologetically. "Hai,"

"Oh! Oww! My head!" she exclaimed as if she were in great pain.

"Are you alright?" Miyu and Mikan asked.

"Should I call Uncle Hoshou already?" Mikan asked again.

"No... No need to make a fuss." She said softly.

"Grandma! Grandma!" a voice called. It's Kanata's...

"Kanata's here!" Miyu exclaimed happily. _Geez, I'm saved..._

"Why is it so hard to get a glimpse of you, my boy?" grandma asked. "Come here..."

He bowed down. "I told you I'll introduce her to you later." Kanata said. "Why did you drag her here?"

"N-Nobody dragged her here..." the grandma lied. "Anyway, you told us to do it and you didn't!"

"I'll take care of everything." Kanata assured her.

"Are you going to continue and disappoint us? Why, it doesn't mean that your fiancée is missing and you have to search for a new bride!" Mikan asked.

"Oneechan, Miyu is just as qualified as my missing fiancée." He answered politely. "Miyu, let's go."

"B-But..."

He took her by the hand and exited the room. "Ja ne!" Miyu bowed as she was being dragged out of the room.

"Kanata! Kanata!" the grandma called. "Come back here!"

"Mikan-san, I'll say bye for now!" Miyu said. "The autograph should follow later!"

"Let go of me!" Miyu told Kanata.

Hoshou came to the gates of the temple. Kanata saw him and he just bowed down. Miyu smiled sweetly.

"Konnichiwa!" she greeted.

Then Hoshou bowed in return. He went inside the house, and Kanata went to the car immediately, starting the engine.

"Kanata," Miyu began. "Is that your dad?"

**-----------------------------------------**

Kanata simply stared at her. "Hai."

"You don't seem to be in good terms." Miyu commented.

"Obviously, we aren't." Kanata replied.

Miyu gazed at his eyes. "And... you didn't tell me you have a fiancée already..."

Kanata glanced at her. "What?"

"I think it's inappropriate for you to get married if you're already engaged..." Miyu replied.

"I know that, but..." Kanata said, "Who will marry someone he doesn't know yet and haven't seen yet?"

Miyu smiled faintly. "I know what you feel too. That's the very reason why I ran away from home, you see..."

Kanata stopped the car. "You do?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about my escaping a marriage?" she asked.

"Oh, right. I guess we're in the same situation. The reason why I am not in good terms with dad is because I ran away from home too. That was a year ago. Before Ruu was born."

"Oh, I guess Ruu's mom must've lingered in your heart..."

"She... she certainly does..." he replied. _Does not exist at this time period..._ he thought.

_Gomen ne, Miyu. I can't tell you about futuristic details about my son, I don't even know if you are his real mother..._

**-----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	9. The Wedding

**Shades of Azure**

**シェイドス　オフ　アジュル　　**

_A guy's lonely life brightens as he encounters a girl who is unemployed… for the nth time around._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime**

**Chapter Nine: **The Wedding

**-----------------------------------------**

_Miyu gazed at his eyes. "And... you didn't tell me you have a fiancée already..."_

_Kanata glanced at her. "What?"_

_"I think it's inappropriate for you to get married if you're already engaged..." Miyu replied._

_"I know that, but..." Kanata said, "Who will marry someone he doesn't know yet and haven't seen yet?"_

_Miyu smiled faintly. "I know what you feel too. That's the very reason why I ran away from home, you see..."_

_Kanata stopped the car. "You do?"_

_"Yeah, didn't I tell you about my escaping a marriage?" she asked._

_"Oh, right. I guess we're in the same situation. The reason why I am not in good terms with dad is because I ran away from home too. That was a year ago. Before Ruu was born."_

_"Oh, I guess Ruu's mom must've lingered in your heart..."_

_"She... she certainly does..." he replied. _Does not exist at this time period... he thought.

**-----------------------------------------**

That evening, Hoshou, Mikan and grandma are eating dinner. None of them said a word, so Mikan decided to bring up the issue about Kanata's wedding.

"They came to pay a visit, but you didn't come." Mikan began, "Did you see them?"

"Yeah," Hoshou answered. "The girl sweetly greeted me. "Do you think she's the mom of the baby? She's blonde,"

"I don't think so!" Grandma answered. "She does not look like someone who was pregnant before,"

"Oh, Sou ka."

"But what can we do if he likes her?" Mikan added.

"Who resists his will?" Grandma asked. Hoshou didn't react. He just continued to eat.

"Since the wedding's on Sunday, you can go, right, uncle?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"Why should I go there?" he asked. "He walked out to live his own life. Let him live it to the end."

"The girl's without parents so at least we should be there for her," Grandma began.

"She doesn't even have a relative to walk her down the aisle." Mikan added.

"So?" Hoshou asked. "She wants me to walk her down there?"

"What? I mean... yes..." Mikan answered, "She was crying as she was begging us.," she stole a glance from her grandmother.

She nodded. "Kanata's unforgivable, but I feel sorry for the bride." She said. "Will you go?"

"It's a once in a lifetime thing for my cousin, how come we don't go?" Mikan asked.

"He only needs us if he needs something." Hoshou said.

"He became a CEO as you wanted, isn't that good enough?" Mikan asked.

"You're about to have a daughter-in-law,"

"She seems so nice," Hoshou said. "I saw her at the door, briefly."

Then Hoshou left. "Ittekimasu," he replied.

"Uncle!" Mikan called him. "Stubborn old man!"

**-----------------------------------------**

THE WEDDING DAY HAS FINALLY COME!

"Omedetou! Omedetou, Kanata-san!" a group of female office girls greeted him. "We wish you all the best! Too sad you're not single anymore!"

Kanata chuckled. "Really, is that a sad thing?" he asked. "Thanks for your greeting."

The venue of the wedding ceremony was just perfect. It is on a Five-Star hotel at downtown Tokyo, with the hall filled with bright blue flowers and an array of dazzling colors.

"The guests have arrived!"

"Hi, Saionji-san! Omedetou!" a famous actor, Keisuke Takahashi greeted.

Several celebrities followed, as they speak in front of a camera. "Kanata-san, Omedetou! Wish you all the luck!" Ayumi Hamasaki greeted him. (Wow,)

"Omedetou!" Hanamichi Sakuragi greeted. "Be good to her, or I'll steal her away from you! Nyahaha!" (TENSAI!)

"Yeah, right..." Kanata was sweat dropped.

"Ano.. Kanata-kun..." a timid voice greeted. She was holding a bunch of Kleenex in her right hand.

"O-Omedetou... so Miyu-chan and you decided to tie the knot." It was Christine.

"Hai. Arigatou," he replied.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!" she wailed,

"Help! Anyone?" Kanata asked as Chris collapsed in his side suddenly...

"Whew..." Kanata sighed as Santa took him. "What a relief."

"Kanata!" another female voice greeted. This time, it's gentler than before...

Kanata glanced his way on his back, and then, was utterly surprised.

"Akira-chan?"

The beautiful girl in a dazzling pale blue gown shone her beauty and took everyone's attention. She's Kijou Akira, a famous model at France. She's supposed to be Kanata's childhood sweetheart. She went to France to study, but then she was discovered as a celebrity.

"Omedetou, Kanata." She replied. "You look so handsome today! My, I thought I would be the one to design your wedding tux, but it was a short notice..."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not!" she tapped his back, "I guess you couldn't stop from tying the knot now. I guess too that the girl is prettier than me!" she joked and chuckled.

"Well, I just wish you all the best, my dear..." she ended, waving her hand.

Kanata gazed at his loving friend quietly, sighing.

_Akira-chan, I thought the day would come that you and me will be married in a ceremony like this, I guess I was wrong. It wasn't you after all..._

**-----------------------------------------**

Miyu tried to keep her composure as she was being dressed up. She looked around her, all those frilly stuff came in. her gown was surely pretty. She and Kanata picked it up and it's the most expensive in whole Japan. She sighed. _Now, I won't be a Kouzuki. I'll be a Saionji now. And i betrayed you, mom and dad._

Hoshou entered the dressing room slowly and cautiously. Miyu saw him and was surprised.

"Ne, are you Kanata's father?" she suddenly asked.

"Hai. Saionji Hoshou desu." He said as he shake hands with Miyu. "We had not have the chance to be introduced properly."

"Hai. Yokatta!" Miyu replied happily. "I'm glad you came for Kanata."

"Pardon?"

"You see, I was worried that you two haven't come in good terms yet,"

"Probably..." he replied. _Darn mother! I thought this girl asked for my presence..._

"Thanks for coming anyway," Miyu said as she smiled.

"You're utmost welcome."

"The bride shall enter the hall now!" a lady said. "Miss Kouzuki, better get ready..."

"Hai!" Miyu replied. "So... can I call you... dad?"

"Sure."

"Dad, I gotta go now. See you at the reception!" She grinned.

"Chotto matte!" Hoshou said. "I'll walk you down the aisle."

"Really?" she asked. "Thank you! I'm so grateful!"

"No problem, my dear."

**-----------------------------------------**

Miyu and Hoshou appeared at the door, and Miyu's smile was so fabulous. Kanata was rather surprised in his father's presence, and of the courtesy he has shown to his future daughter-in-law.

_I wonder what made him come here... is it Miyu?_ Kanata thought.

"Wow, the bride's so pretty!"

"Yeah! Indeed!"

"Wow, Kanata-kun surely knows how to pick the right one," Akira said as she smiled. "Wait. Isn't she Ruu-kun's mom?"

She glanced at the little boy Ruu in Santa's arms. He was gladly flipping and wincing shouting 'Mama' all over.

"Oh..." Akira muttered. "They're both blonde,"

Santa was so happy that he was in tears... "At last! Kanata has decided to marry! I'm so happy for him!" he exclaimed.

"We shall start the wedding ceremony..." the priest said. "...of Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki..."

Everyone in the hall silenced. This is surely the moment Miyu won't forget in her life. Will she regret this or not?

**-----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	10. Kanata’s “Rival”

**Shades of Azure**

**シェイドス　オフ　アジュル　　**

_A guy's lonely life brightens as he encounters a girl who is unemployed… for the nth time around._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime**

**Chapter Ten: **Kanata's "Rival"

**-----------------------------------------**

_Miyu and Hoshou appeared at the door, and Miyu's smile was so fabulous. Kanata was rather surprised in his father's presence, and of the courtesy he has shown to his future daughter-in-law._

_I wonder what made him come here... is it Miyu? Kanata thought._

_"Wow, the bride's so pretty!"_

_"Yeah! Indeed!"_

_"Wow, Kanata-kun surely knows how to pick the right one," Akira said as she smiled. "Wait. Isn't she Ruu-kun's mom?"_

_She glanced at the little boy Ruu in Santa's arms. He was gladly flipping and wincing shouting 'Mama' all over._

_"Oh..." Akira muttered. "They're both blonde,"_

_Santa was so happy that he was in tears... "At last! Kanata has decided to marry! I'm so happy for him!" he exclaimed._

_"We shall start the wedding ceremony..." the priest said. "...of Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki..."_

_Everyone in the hall silenced. This is surely the moment Miyu won't forget in her life. Will she regret this or not?_

**-----------------------------------------**

Kanata's father let go of Miyu and Kanata took her hand. He bowed down to his father. "Arigatou, oyaji."

"Don't make her regret this, Kanata." Hoshou said.

"I won't." he answered. "Miyu, let's go."

She nodded. She breathed deeply to calm herself and get back to the right composure. _Relax, Miyu. It's just as if you're clinging to someone you've known for years. He's a good person too. You'll never regret this._

The ceremony sailed on smoothly, and time passed by quickly. The next thing Miyu and Kanata knew was they were at the reception area, greeting guests as they come inside the large ballroom where food is to be served in a while.

Santa came to the two of them, "Kanata, buddy, I didn't know you've been hiding this to me ever since!" he exclaimed as he gave them Ruu. "I thought I was going to be Ruu's sitter forever, I didn't know his mother will come by."

Kanata smiled nervously. _You're obviously not getting anything of this, Santa. I am really sorry…_ then he suddenly recalled what had happened some time ago, when Ruu and Wannya first came into his life.

"_Kanata-san!!!" a timid voice called out. "Right here!"_

_Kanata was dumbfounded by what he heard. "Who's there?" he asked valiantly, looking around his place. "Show yourself!"_

_The voice continued to speak in an almost crying manner. "I- I can't! You might be surprised. Promise me you will believe everything I tell you. This will be for your own sake."_

_By then, Kanata was utmost puzzled. "I don't get it."_

_Then he heard a baby babble, and was surprised. "What's a child doing in my house? How did you get in here?"_

_He checked the corner and found a blonde baby sitting there, smiling at him. He was extending his hand, reaching out to him. Kanata took him in his arms and was surprised again, it's as if this child was kin to him._

"_I'm here…" the voice said again. When Kanata looked at the child's clothes, there's a little brooch of a dog-cat image. He took it and suddenly, smoke appeared. After that, there appeared a strange creature. He called himself Wannya, and he came from the future._

"_Who… What… What are you?!" he was on the brink of panic._

_When they sat for a while and talked, Kanata didn't say a thing. _

"_Kanata-sama, I am so sorry that I had interfered your bachelor's life. But we have no other option but to find Ruu's mother, or else…"_

_He nodded. "I was just wondering, how did we meet each other? How does she look like?"_

"_It's such a pity that I haven't met her…" Wannya said softly._

"_What? How would we do this?" Kanata exclaimed. "I particularly have no interest in women at this time. I don't think I can find her."_

_Wannya panicked. "Don't say that, Kanata-san!"_

_He sighed. "Well then, by any means, we should do something. My folks must not learn about this. I guess it won't be plausible for them…"_

**-----------------------------------------**

Miyu looked around her. Many distinctive guests, rich people. It tends her to remember her mother's parties and balls hosted at their own mansion. She just smiled at herself, remembering what had happened on that night she stormed off and left her parents behind…

"_This ball is for our darling Miyu! She would be wed after she finishes her final exam! We can't wait any longer!" her mother announced. Everyone applauded, and the shock just came to Miyu._

"_What was that?!" she exclaimed. "No way! There's no way you could decide my future!"_

_Her father came to his side. "I understand it, Miyu, but you see, your mother's friend Hitomi had promised their son to marry you when you finished college. That boy is your childhood friend, although you haven't seen him in years." He tried to explain and calm her._

_Miyu looked at her mother from a distance. "I can't believe that she's done this." She said softly and then afterwards, she went out on an unnoticeable exit away the ball._

"_Nanami! Do you have time?" she asked, calling one of her best friends._

"_Yeah, what's the haste?" Nanami questioned. "You sound tired. Are you supposed to be on your graduation party?"_

_Miyu sighed. "That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. Nanami, I just escaped. And I'm not coming back to our house."_

_Nanami was so surprised. "EH?!"_

_The two of them met at the park half an hour later. Nanami was now with Aya, their other best friend. They noticed how worried she looked, and how sad she seems._

"_Ne, Miyu-chan, try to cheer up." Aya began. "What's the matter this time?"_

_Miyu just stared into the space. "You know what, I was supposed to get married in 5 weeks time." She suddenly blurted out._

"_What?!" the two girls chorused. "You were betrothed? To who?"_

_She just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't particularly know his name, but I know him as dad says."_

"_Really?"_

_Miyu nodded. "Besides, I do not remember mom having a female friend that close to her."_

_Nanami nodded. "You're right. Is that what your dad told you?"_

"_Yes. A woman he called Hitomi…"_

Miyu sighed. "If I were on that ball back then, would I have married that man now?"

She glanced at Kanata who was busy engaging himself to Ruu. "I didn't escape marriage, hence, I was married to a man with a son."

"… Mama and Papa would laugh at me if they knew about this."

Kanata was now at her side, and he noticed a little depression on his _wife_'s face. "Oi, Miyu. What's bugging you?" he suddenly asked.

Miyu was surprised by his sudden appearance. "H-Hey!"

Kanata was puzzled. "Now, what did I do?"

**-----------------------------------------**

"Hoshou-san, I heard your son was to be engaged to the heir of the Kouzuki Corporation. Is she the woman?"

Hoshou shook his head. "They've just met a couple of weeks ago. I could not understand that son of mine."

His associates laughed. "Maybe it's what they call _hitomebore_."

Hoshou smiled, as memories of his deceased wife came flashing on his mind…

"_Hoshou, as a member of this family, you shall be betrothed to a woman we've picked for you. You cannot defy us." It was his family, and they are totally in to the merger between the Saionji group and the company leading the oil market._

_He sighed, knowing it was his doom. "Yes, father."_

_Obedient as he always was, he devoted his life serving the Saionji Company even before he graduated from college. He met his first love at college, and Hitomi was her name._

"_Just call me Hitomi, you're being too formal!" the girl said sweetly. "This is my best friend Miki, and her fiancé Yuu." _

_Hoshou greeted them with a big smile plastered on his face. "How do you do?"_

_When came the time he has to meet his fiancée, he was surprised on what he saw…_

"_Hi Hoshou!"_

_It was his Hitomi. "So it is you!" he exclaimed happily. "But why did you not tell me?"_

_She chuckled. "I just want to see if you really love me, Hosho."_

"Hitomi…" he said. "How I wish you were still here beside me,"

"Uncle Hoshou! The dinner's to be served now!" Mikan told him. "Are you ever paying attention?"

He came back to his senses. "Right."

Mikan smiled. "Granny, Kanata-kun seems to have found his love of his life." She said. "Aren't you happy for them?"

"Yes, I wish them the best. But Akira-chan's still the best woman for Kanata-kun. Although there's this daughter of Miki he's supposed to marry…"

"Well, his fate's twisted since the woman you're pertaining to left their home and hasn't been found yet nor returned. I heard she told her parents to disinherit her."

Kanata's grandmother was impressed. "Really? Such a brave woman!"

**-----------------------------------------**

"You seem not to be yourself today." Kanata said to Miyu. "Are you trying to tell me that you should've not married me?"

Miyu laughed, removing all the tensions. "What are you talking about, Kanata? You're making me laugh. Your worried face doesn't suit you at all, right, Ruu-kun?"

The baby smiled in return.

He sighed. "Well stop that spaced-out look," Kanata muttered.

"Hai,"

Then he just smiled at her warmly. "Miyu?"

"E?"

"I just want to tell you that…" he can't seem to put his thoughts into words. "I…"

Suddenly, a blonde guy entered the scene….

"Yo! Saionji-kun!" he greeted.

Miyu was suddenly alerted. She knew that voice! When she looked behind her…

"Hey! Hikarigaoka!" he stood up, and shook hands with the man.

"It's been a long time! Where's your wife?"

Kanata went to Miyu's side and introduced her to him. Suddenly, the man was stunned. He was speechless.

"Y-You're… just here! You… married him?!" he was so shocked.

Kanata can't get any of this.

"Nozomu-kun?" Miyu said. "Kanata, he was my college classmate."

Kanata thought for a while. "So you attended Tokyo University?" he was surprised. He never knew some things about her, though Miyu thinks it's trivial.

Nozomu nodded. "Although she just passed college by hook or by crook." He teased her.

"Why you!" Miyu was energetic again and was filled with life. Kanata never saw her like that before.

"How about you two? How did you know each other?"

Kanata suddenly was silent. "We were rivals!" Nozomu announced.

"Rivals? You courted the same girl, eh? I thought Nozomu has same feelings for all girls?"

Nozomu laughed. "Miyucchi…"

"Stop calling me that…" Miyu was blushing. Kanata knew the sense of closeness they have.

"We were rivals for the handsome boy contest during high school!" Nozomu continued.

Miyu glanced at the silent Kanata, who just nodded shyly. Then she just knew she was laughing…

**-----------------------------------------**

**_ hitomebore_ means "Love at first sight".**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


	11. Miyu and Nozomu, Kanata and Akira

**Shades of Azure**

**シェイドス　オフ　アジュル　　**

_A guy's lonely life brightens as he encounters a girl who is unemployed… for the nth time around._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime**

**Chapter Eleven: **Miyu and Nozomu, Kanata and Akira

**-----------------------------------------**

_Suddenly, a blonde guy entered the scene…._

"_Yo! Saionji-kun!" he greeted._

_Miyu was suddenly alerted. She knew that voice! When she looked behind her…_

"_Hey! Hikarigaoka!" he stood up, and shook hands with the man._

"_It's been a long time! Where's your wife?"_

_Kanata went to Miyu's side and introduced her to him. Suddenly, the man was stunned. He was speechless._

"_Y-You're… just here! You… married him?!" he was so shocked._

_Kanata can't get any of this._

"_Nozomu-kun?" Miyu said. "Kanata, he was my college classmate."_

_Kanata thought for a while. "So you attended Tokyo University?" he was surprised. He never knew some things about her, though Miyu thinks it's trivial._

_Nozomu nodded. "Although she just passed college by hook or by crook." He teased her._

"_Why you!" Miyu was energetic again and was filled with life. Kanata never saw her like that before._

"_How about you two? How did you know each other?"_

_Kanata suddenly was silent. "We were rivals!" Nozomu announced._

"_Rivals? You courted the same girl, eh? I thought Nozomu has same feelings for all girls?"_

_Nozomu laughed. "Miyucchi…"_

"_Stop calling me that…" Miyu was blushing. Kanata knew the sense of closeness they have._

"_We were rivals for the handsome boy contest during high school!" Nozomu continued._

_Miyu glanced at the silent Kanata, who just nodded shyly. Then she just knew she was laughing…_

**-----------------------------------------**

"You guys… you're funny. Having a fight because of that contest… Hahaha!" Miyu can't help but express her wonder.

Kanata looked at her carefully, as if he were examining her. Miyu was never that happy before. She never opened up anything more that what she had said; about her past, and everything that she concealed.

"Hey, Saionji!" Nozomu called him. "What's wrong?"

He simply smiled at him. "I was just gazing at my lovely wife." He said bluntly. This made Miyu blush.

Nozomu laughed. "Yeah, Miyucchi is so pretty. I actually planned to marry her too after graduation. But I heard she was engaged and… she ran away. Then again, it's too late that I found her. She's got you already." He muttered, with his face looking down.

"… I lost to Saionji again… so Saionji," he looked up and faced Kanata. "If you hurt Miyu or make her cry, I'll make sure you'll pay…"

His tone was serious, and Miyu and Kanata suddenly were alarmed by what he had muttered. They both cast strange glances on him, as if they were totally surprised.

"Hahaha! Nozomu-kun, you're so overprotective of me till now!" Miyu patted his back, grinning. Nozomu simply scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess… you're right in what you just told me. Sorry if I surprised you, Saionji. Forget about what I said."

Kanata fell silent. He knows that Nozomu likes Miyu… a lot.

"Miyu-chan!!!" a voice called out from the disappearing crowd.

"Ne, Nanami-chan, Aya-chan!!!" Miyu excused herself from Kanata and Nozomu. "How are you?"

Suddenly, Akira appeared before Miyu and the girls. "Congratulations," she said.

The three girls were dumbstruck by her astounding beauty. "A-A… Arigatou!" Miyu bowed down politely.

She beamed on them, and she introduced herself. "My name's Kijou Akira…"

_Akira-san… what a beautiful woman… She… looks more astounding than I am right now._ Then she saw Kanata look over them.

**-----------------------------------------**

"Akira!"

Kanata and Nozomu walked close to them. "By the way Miyu, have you met---"

Miyu and Akira nodded. "Miyu is your name then."

Miyu was flushed. "I'm so sorry! It was so rude of me not to tell you my name! I'm Kouzu---"

"Saionji Miyu. That's your name now." Kanata interrupted her.

Miyu chuckled. "R-Right…" she muttered.

Kanata introduced Akira to Nozomu and vice versa. "She's my friend since Primary School, and he's my High School friend."

The two of them shake hands. "Nice meeting you!"

Akira approached Miyu, "Can I talk to your husband for a minute?" she asked.

Miyu nodded. "No problem!" she smiled. _Just staring at her makes me feel ha-p-py!"_

"Thank you!"

Nozomu came to the girls Aya, Nanami and Miyu. "Let's talk too. How long has it been?"

Aya smiled. "I can't believe Miyu would be my boss's wife…" she said.

Miyu's jaw dropped. "It was because of Aya that I ended up with him." She suddenly blurted out. Then she cupped her mouth with her hands, shaking her head.

"Really?" they all asked, even Aya. And Nanami looked at her.

"Since when did Aya play matchmaker?" then Nanami and Nozomu laughed. "Tell us about it! How did it happen?"

Nozomu nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

"Well, it was actually just months ago when I knew Miyu was once again fired from her work…" Aya recalled. "And at the same time, Saionji-san was looking for a babysitter for his son."

Nozomu and Nanami were so surprised. "WHAT?!"

"Since when did Saionji have an affair with another woman?" Nozomu asked. "He hates women! Could it be that a woman had lured him before and he was off-guard?"

Miyu suddenly looked up. "E?"

"Have you ever asked him about this, Miyu?"

_That's right. He never… said anything but she's gone._ Miyu thought.

"Miyu?"

_"Oh, right. I guess we're in the same situation. The reason why I am not in good terms with dad is because I ran away from home too. That was a year ago. Before Ruu was born."_

_"Oh, I guess Ruu's mom must've lingered in your heart..."_

_"She... she certainly does..." he replied_

"Ne, Miyucchi?"

Miyu suddenly looked at everyone around her. "Oh, guys, sorry. I spaced out a bit. Haha…"

"…Well anyway, she took the job and became Ruu-kun's sitter. Afterwards, I just knew from my superiors that Saionji-san announced his upcoming marriage. We were all surprised. Then I tried to ask his best friend Santa-san. He told me that it was a shock for him, and it's Miyu." Aya continued. "So there!"

Nanami laughed. "Look at that, who would think she'd find love unexpectedly? She tried to escape marriage, but ended up getting married anyway. At least, he's better for she knew him already." She told them.

"I agree. Saionji-san is a good person." Aya said.

"I have no doubts about it either." Miyu answered. "Still, I think I must've told my parents. And the other thing was, Kanata and I lied to his family about my background…"

"E?"

"… it's to avoid my parents from finding me before our wedding." Miyu defended herself and Kanata. "What if otosan has connections with the Kouzuki group?"

Nozomu nodded. "Miyucchi's got a point there. Don't worry, they wouldn't know that yet. I haven't heard from my Papi that your parents had some deals with the Saionji group."

"Yokatta…"

"No matter what happens, we'll stick by your side, Miyu-chan!" Aya and Nanami chorused.

"Arigatou… minna…" she said, teary-eyed…

**-----------------------------------------**

Akira and Kanata went outside for a short walk. "Ne, Kanata, I never thought this day would come to you. I guess Miyu-san is just the girl you've always wanted…"

He looked at her and noticed her sad face. Her tone was eminently upset, and she doesn't look like she's happy for him. He began to worry about her.

"What bothers you, Akira?" he asked. "Tell me…"

"You… and Miyu… you look…" she began, giving out an obviously fake smile "…good together. Omedetou."

"Arigatou."

She walked ahead of him, and glanced back. "That's… all I wanted to tell you, Kanata! I'll go ahead! Ja ne!"

Kanata saw her move, slowly at first and then she dashed away from him. Right then and now, he knew that Akira wanted to say something more than what she had told him. He felt uneasy, for she was always this frank girl he knew.

"Matte yo, Akira! Matte!"

He ran after her and caught her wrist. In her hand was a handkerchief.

"What's wrong with you?"

He heard a suppressed sob. Followed by another. And then he knew she finally gave in. She was crying.

"Ne, Daijoubu?"

She shook her head. "Can't… you see? Kanata… I…"

Suddenly, Nozomu called Kanata.

"Ne Saionji! I'll go ahead now! Come here at once, your wife's waiting for you!"

Kanata let go of Akira. "Stop crying. We'll talk again sometime. I have… someone to attend to. Ja,"

He ran back towards the venue of the reception. As he opened the door, he saw Nozomu and Miyu talking.

**-----------------------------------------**

"So how's mom and dad? Are they still… mad at me?" Miyu asked worriedly.

"Not at all," Nozomu answered. "I frequently visit them, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Arigatou. It must be hard for you, hontou ni arigatou."

"Don't mention it, Miyucchi. As long as I'm here, I promise to take care of your parents for you. Trust me!"

Miyu smiled. "How's Okane-chan?"

"She's still good at giving out the roses." He smiled. "And she misses you, like I do…"

Miyu blushed. "No… zomu…"

"Miyucchi, if you ever find it hard to live with him, don't hesitate to call me and I will take you away from him." He said.

Miyu kept silent. She still can't understand why Nozomu cares for her so much.

"That's my promise to you, Miyucchi…"

She just nodded. Kanata suddenly appeared before them. "Omakase, Miyu." He suddenly told them. "Hikarigaoka, thanks for keeping her company."

"No problem when it comes to her." He told him.

"Kanata, Miyu! It's time for you to pack up for your honeymoon!" Mikan called them up. "Korea is a long way to go!"

"Hai oneesan!" Miyu replied. "We'll be there in a jiffy!"

"So then… Ja ne," Nozomu said. "I'll see you after your trip."

"Ja!" Miyu said.

"Ikou yo, Miyu." Kanata took a short glance at Nozomu. Then he saw Akira leaving with her car too.

"Move faster, you two!" Kanata's grandmother shouted. "How long will you keep us waiting?"

"Gomen nasai!" Miyu bowed down.

**-----------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

**つづく。。。**


End file.
